Why is Yugi's Hair is So Odd
by yami rebecca
Summary: Why is Yugi's Hair is So Odd. My retarded answer to a retarded question.
1. Default Chapter

****

Why is yugi's hair like that?

Once upon a time (for lack of a better beginning) there was a boy named yugi mouto (sp??) he was medium height for his age (well that was before this happened) and he had long pink hair. His hair was so long that it touched the ground as he walked. Yugi loved his hair a lot. Then one day an evil bad guy called Mr. Ivant Your Hair came a long, and he loved yugi's hair too. So Mr. I.Y.H. began to plot ways to kidnap, or more appropriately hairnapp poor old Yugi's hair….

~2 Weeks Later

As Yugi and his little group of friends were walking back to his house after a long of school, (fun, fun, fun : P) when out of nowhere a black capped stranger flew down and grabbed Yugi's hair. All the others look around in surprise "where'd Yug go?" 

"I think," said Anzu, "that this some lame trick to get attention. This is Yugi's way of crying for help." 

Everyone else *sweat drops* "Uhh ok Anzu, you just think that then"

They all keep walking and fall down a hole. *Team rocket pops out* We got them!!!!!!! (Well it took them long enough to get some one, too bad it wasn't the right people…)

Back to Yugi.

He was flying, he'd always wanted to learn to do that, and when he had tried to get lessons the people he asked said they couldn't fly.

Then he wasn't flying, he was falling... and he leaned unceremoniously on top of a tall building. 

And beside him out of the sky fell Mr. Ivant Your Hair he landed on his head. Then getting up he grabbed Yugi's long pink hair and said "Give me your hair willingly or I will take it by force.

"I will never surrender my lovely hair to you you hair thief...

*Twitches* "fine you leave me no choice." *pulls out a giant pair of gleaming metal scissors. * "Feel my wrath!

Yugi began to laugh insanely (a/n he finally cracked!! : P) I will use my almighty powers to vanquish you you retard...

Mr. I.Y.H. *facefall* you have almighty powers???? 

"NO!!!!!" *laughs insanely*

"This is for your own good I think" *takes out giant blow up hammer* " *turns to readers* I won it, isn't it cool? *Turns back around and whacks Yugi*

"Ygui, just before being hit God help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mr. I.Y.H. "Mwahahahahahah *cough cough* " "now for the fun part!!!!!" *Begins to snip Yugi's hair* 

Just then a voice from the sky calls down, "Who called me??"

"Oh he did he did said Mr. I Y H pointing at Yugi " he wants you to kill me! I think.

"Oh well in that case..." a hand reaches down and throws lightning at them.

The lightning hit the scissors and everything went boom BOOM!!!!!!!!!! 

$#!*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cried Yugi grabbing his hair, it was now spikey and burned black. 

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? He screamed in terror..................

to be continued when ever I feel like it! : P   



	2. The Happie Hippie

Yugi's hair 2

The happy hippy!!!!!!!!!

Well yuigs hair was now all black so he ran frantically around trying to find a way to get it back to normal. He went to every hairdresser he knew but they all took one look at his hair, screamed and fainted…..

soooo he decided that something must be done about this he went to his pal maliks house to see if he could help. Unfortuantely he wouldn't…. yugi rang the door bell loudly and liked the sound it made so he did it again, and again, and again untill the door opened and a very pissed off malik stood there. Hi said yugi brightly. Uuhhh who are you asked malik, you look like something out my head. Yugi *sweatdrops* uuuuummmmm thaks for that lovely bit of derranged info. I need your help malik look at my hair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "me likey hair!!!!!!!!!!!" said malik skipping around the room. (his hair was many BRIGHT colours today) 

I'm serious said yugi I need help (A/N yes, I agree, I know a psyco path I mean psycharitrist who could help you…)

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala sang marik I've got itsy bitsy spider went up the…. You cancome to my hair doctor with me!!!

Okay said yugi who was so desperate by this point that he was willing to try anything. They walked along the street sing (well only marik was really singing but you know what I mean…) 

Then out of nowhere a bus painted pink with peace signs and flowers came up the road and grabbed yugi, pulling him into the bus…

Inside the bus it was all pink and well, pink and all the people were sitting there either singing or watching barney on a small tv in the corner. 

'dude, hows life?" asked a hippie

'I'm trying to get my hair fixed because it got hit by ligthinhtining, I mean lightinings I mean l-I-g-h-t-I-n-I-n-g and now I want to get it back to normal." Replied yugi

"dude, we will help you on your quest. *peace signs yugi* until then you can travel with us , but to travel with us we must make you a hippie like ourselves.

Everyone on the bus: one of us, one of us, one of us, one of us…………….

Yugi okieday 

All right screamed the hippies!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now said the leader hippie stepping forward we must get you hippieish clothes. Like these *pulls out pink flowery pants and GIANT te-shirt that goes down to the floor and has a 'large' peace sign on it.* put these on.

~60 minutes later~

yugi was covered in tatoos and had hippieish clothes on as he steppe out of the bus.

'bye dude!' the hipies cried.

they had not been able to help restore yugis hair to is original colour but it was now pink around the edges because of all the differnet methods they had tried on the bus for an hour. Althought it was mainly one of the hippies fault for putting strawberry jam, tomatoe sauce, and red food colouring in a hair gell container. The numerous other ways they had tired (involving toasters, shoes, skunks, and other random objects) had probably help a bit too. But there was one difference in Yugi now, other than his hair, he seemed to like his hair even though it was pink and black and yellow and spikey. And he has worn it like that ever since even tough it takes hime 5 bottles of gel a day to keep it sitcking up!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

AND THAT IS MY VERSION OF HOW YUGIS HAIR GOT TO BE SO DAMN FREAKY----------------------------THE END--------------------------------------------- 


End file.
